


Sometimes

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Tragedy, Battle, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Foreplay, Heartbreak, Kissing, Light BDSM, Loss, Love, One Shot, Pain, Romance, Rough Body Play, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Stress, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: If he was able to stay, their sometimes were precious few moments in time...





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> MK11's trailers inspired me, I knew they would. Very much looking forward too it. Followup to Raindrops In The Cracks. This is my OC's canon.

She only got to see him  _sometimes_ , rarity _saddening_ , casting dark, ever looming clouds over her head, threatening  _deluge_. Sometimes, she wished for them to _burst_ , filled to the brim, overflow soaking _through_  fabric,  _skin_  bristling,  _soul_  shivering. Time growing in-between seeing her beloved? Kara's heart cracked, chest hurting, breaths laboured, nature _heavy_ , forced through gritted teeth.

Gods knew, she  _loved_  him, each, every fibre of her being vibrating with stunning, vivid, vibrant _sparks_ , once pristine _white_ , opalescent hues scattered throughout, turned onyx, pitch  _nothingness_ , occasional  _scarlet_  glitter scattered about.

She loved Raiden, truth tearing _paper_  doll, thunder burning, crackling embers, raw  _earth_  scenting air around them.

They would not  _admit_  it, preferring _action_  over  _words_ , phrases deemed trivial, unconditional affection shown in  _threads_ , woven through  _silken_  hair, Kara finding weak spots within a man, within a  _God_ , scalp massage leaving little to her  _colourful_  imagination. He would melt  _into_  her, pool  _serene_ , puddle effect _secretive_ , Goddess smiling, blooming cheeks, pursing lips, vain  _attempt_  to look 'pure,' painfully aware that, once he  _left_ , Raiden would revert back to 'fierce' guardian.

Whilst her _heart_  adored his tenacity, her head, _brain_  informed her that his recent action, killing of Shinnok  _shocked_  her, jolting heart upwards, throat swallow  _automatic_  reflex. The Elder Council called upon him, his time taken up with endless debate,  _meaningless_  to Raiden. He _tired_  repeating himself, reason  _clear_ , as clear as he could  _make_  them.

* * *

Sometimes, Kara wished he would come _home_ , cease  _fruitless_  patter, be with _her._  Gods, she was  _selfish_ , body recalling more than _copacetic_  memories, blankets not needed, heat of his _skin_  enough to melt frigid,  _melancholic_  heart.

It was  _his_  home, The Heavens striking,  _halcyon_ , days painted  _lapis_ , nights  _indigo_ , skin decorated  _coral_ , flush with  _demand,_  hunger evaporating  _articulate_  thought.  _Booms_  did proficient job of masking  _wicked_  tongues...

* * *

Kara stripped, methodical,  _cautious_ , Raiden's abode  _hers_ , and yet, things felt  _off_ , she couldn't quite grasp what,  _something_  lingering in stagnant air, carrying _tang_  note, one she knew well. Placing worry aside, the woman _hated_  wearing clothing in bed,  _static_  catching hairs on head, raising fine hairs on skin of her arms. Freshly shaven skin hitting  _cool_  sheets was worthy of feathery sigh, silken skin _imploring_ , exploration fine, no longer enough, finding herself  _too_  easy...

 _Too_  quick.

* * *

Lying down, Kara gave balcony attention next, ignoring _drafty_  surrounds, choosing to look at  _cornucopia_  in the garden, golden  _arabesque_  swept in whirls of  _wind_ , leaves all manner of  _Autumnal_ shades,  _hymn_  resonant,  _senses_  heightened,  _change_  in nature's symphony, sonnet  _disturbed_.

Woman's head turned,  _bedraggled_  lover knocking, thoughtless sigh contrast,  _starkly_  to knocking, patience making Kara smile, sitting up, covering chest,  _barely_ , body showing signs she was unable to  _stop_ , head not the  _only_  thing facing God's direction.

* * *

"Come in." Light laughter left Goddess. "It is  _your_  house."

"That it  _may_  be," halo billowed, Kara  _single_  person to know it was  _chipped_ , "but it was _never_  mine to claim  _alone_. Its been yours as long as I have  _known_  you."

"Known me as girl, Goddess,  _companion_?"

Calling this a 'relationship' was  _crass_ , neither meek, innocent, nor innocuous.  _This_  hurt both, crevasse created by nails,  _blades_ , rope marks masked by  _incantations_.

* * *

"In  _every_  sense of the word."

Replying to latter, Kara  _approved_.

"Its, its  _good_  to see you."

Cursing herself, biting lower lip, teeth worked it,  _irksome_. They'd been falling,  _liquefying_  into each other over  _decade_ , known one another  _half_  a century, and  _yet_ , Kara's tongue worked hard to  _refrain_ blurting out  _her_  truth, piercing  _reality_  of just how indomitably she  _felt_.

* * *

"It is _our_  abode,  _my_  bed."

God's squint, tad _smirk_  went replied with tut,  _mock_  frown.

"It  _is_  your bed, and yet,  _I_  am in it. Its  _wide_  enough for two. You  _may_  be tall, but you _aren't_ broad, corded arms as wide as my  _head_..."

Kara made  _ultimatum_.

"If you wish me gone,  _say it._ "

Stern aptitude dropped _instantly_ , Raiden dropped voice,  _pretence_  discarded, vocalisation wrenching yelp, timber used to  _full_  effect.

* * *

" _Gone?_ "

Thunderer did not _wish_  to speak, slightly  _insulted_  Goddess had tried,  _failing_  to use ability _he_  had helped hone  _with_  him. Kara wouldn't _read_  him, unless he gave  _express_  permission.

He could not  _blame_  her, he would not, forgiving folly  _quickly_.

* * *

Heading to bathroom, shower visit  _brief,_  clothing was cast,  _haphazardly_ , half in  _wash_  basket, other grazing  _floor..._

* * *

Kara held blanket  _hard_ , knuckles  _white_  with effort, door reopening awakening  _butterflies_ , wings  _skittering_  over form, pupils  _blown_.

Silent, nude,  _perfectly_  carved, chiselled  _stone_  God _effortlessly_ , ever so effortlessly, Kara falling _millionth_  time made way towards woman, crouching,  _large_  hand palming cheek, index finger circling eyelids. Kara wove hand through  _ivory_  locks, tactical it was not, it was merely expressing  _fondness_.

Goddess' jaw was  _sensitive_ , fine hairs raised. Pushing her head  _further_  into his embrace, Kara's free hand pushed herself up, rolling onto her side. She dared peek into his eyes, familiar _azure_  shores rushing _emotion_  to the fore.  _Swallowing_  it (if Raiden had seen  _trace_  of action, he failed to  _mention_  it,) thunderer kissed her, feeling nod,  _acquiescence_  coming freely.

Hands  _removing_  sheets,  _shell_  taken off, Raiden uncovered  _pearl_ , woman's skin aglow in distant  _moonlight_ , streaming through slits in wooden blinds.

* * *

Purchase skin, world phasing out, deities needed time to  _slow_ , giving them time to _feel_ , bloom, heart's vines entwining, ensnaring, actually _allow_  themselves to drop title, rank, voices _foreign_  to all, bar  _them_.

Raiden kept weight off Kara, hands either side of her arms, Kara's caressing form, finding each,  _every_  muscle, sinew,  _pastel_  pink nails leaving _darker_  lines down ribs, patterns  _meaningless._  It wasn't long before  _true_  intent became clear, trail of kisses from jaw to throat, to neck, to collarbone, chest, sternum, stomach  _downward_. Kara had to bite her cheek to  _keep_  from swearing, sound of silence utterly  _disarming_  her. The softness of her  _skin_ , scent of  _amber_  musk held Raiden's  _full_  attention, want to  _please_  her overwhelming.

The two made themselves heard when they  _found_  each other in the  _darkness_ , held  _anchor_ , lost  _control._

 _Not_  before.

Not  _after._

* * *

Being atop a  _God_  came with  _risk_ , Raiden wondering was Kara  _bold_  enough to assume her status  _increased_ , position secure, hands  _certainly_  questing,  _brazenly_  painting him scarlet, mouth whatever  _shade_  lip product she had on at the time, now  _saliva_ , teeth marks  _soothed_  with it, counting  _ribs_  with  _tongue_ , mapping body,  _committing_  it to memory when  _nights_  grew  _longer_ , taking  _sun's_  beauty  _with_  it.

Whether in  _shower_  alone, her own home, once _sanctuary_ , Kara used her own _form_  as safe space, safe place  _digits_ , weaknesses employed, self confidence _soaring,_ cliff peaks scaled  _several_  times.

Her place was with _Raiden_ , beside him, on-top, underneath. She didn't mind, though  _chest_  constricted when thoughts conjured  _themselves_  up, of her, alone, yet  _again_.

It was give _and_  take, it _had_  to be,  _hidden_ , despite their truth being accepted, _universally_.

* * *

_All_  around the pair were perfectly  _happy_  for them, Fujin 'adopting' Kara as his little sister, Shaolin monks Liu Kang and Kung Lao, restored by Goddess  _herself_  were eternally  _grateful_ , pleased their old friend,  _Father_  figure had someone to  _lean_  on, weight his  _burdens_  carried troublesome, no matter him  _reassuring_  the men he could  _cope_.

He _did_  cope. For  _millennia_ , Raiden stayed  _isolated_ , his head firmly affixed in _protecting_  Earthrealm. He dealt with problems  _within_  rules, within  _reason_.

Reason and rules were  _redundant_ , made redundant quickly with  _each_  Mortal Kombat tournament, Emperor Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung  _and_  Shinnok repeatedly  _battering_  the realm, Raiden's  _darker_  side reigned, those pulled on by friends, allies,  _Fujin_  mainly, now  _Kara_.

They  _did_  it for his own  _protection_ , protection of Earthrealm.

They  _believed_  he had lost control at  _some_  point, after he  _murdered_  Shinnok, fact he _managed_  that  _outrageous._

All  _forgave_  him, Kara doing all she could to help him  _forget_ , just for a time,  _tethering_  herself to him, God  _willingly_  letting her do this.

His mind was focused on her, his energy,  _best_  given to Kara, woman who, despite what he had  _done_ , loved him,  _shade_  and all.

* * *

Back bowing, Kara whispered,  _needing_  more, eyes  _lilac_ , power _controlling_  her movements, body  _hostage_ , God flipping her, Goddess underneath clashing hip bones, realigning them,  _aching_ , skin tender, lightning flying off  _ethereal_  soul above her causing Kara to buck,  _cry_  out.

Not from  _pain_.

 _No_ , this lacked want to inflict _injury._

This act resulted from _idolatry_ , worship, in most  _private_  sense of the word.

* * *

When act was done, warmth _remained_ , stayed _two_  beings holding  _one_  feeling, _one_  crystal. Their  _soul_  gems, Raiden's rare,  _marvellous_  trilliant  _Yellow Diamond_ , fused with Kara's  _Amethyst Geode_ , combining to create  _ultraviolet_  spectrum in palms, light cascading,  _stars_  on the ceiling,  _beams_  on the walls, floor, tatami mat's dull  _beige_  glorious  _new_  hue, _clarity_  stunning.

 _Clear up_  was inevitable,  _neither_  wished to move, Kara  _kissing_  Raiden like he  _meant_  it, Raiden returning that, as he _did_  mean it. She  _deserved_  much more than he  _could_  be, he  _knew_  this, _lance_  through chest, precious  _nebulous_  organ reminding him,  _stinging_  eyes following.

He would cry,  _muted_ , wrack, holding Kara  _tight_ , tears _staining_  crown of honeyed  _brunette_  hair.

Kara would hold Raiden even  _tighter_ , knowing if he  _wished_  to leave, needed space to mourn loss of  _former_  self, he would  _do_  so.

Her mouth on sweat  _sodden_  forehead let him know she cared for him in his  _entirety_ , be it his  _past_ ,  _present..._

 _Future?_  Promising that  _wouldn't_  be fair, Kara  _more_  than  _fair_.

More than  _thunderer_  deserved...

* * *

Sometimes, Raiden let himself  _sleep_ , his mind would cease _torment_ , body would fall  _lax_ , limbs reminding him of  _thousand_  year battle,  _scars_  littering form. Kara, if allowed would _kiss_  them, raised skin rather  _responsive_.

He drifted in and out of sleep, blurred woman flushed, nude figure stretched out  _majestic_ , saline splashing her  _watercolour_ , art  _subjective_.

To  _him_ , Kara held  _key_ , pieces of him together, _aimless_  without her, walking without  _purpose_ , destination  _meaningless_ , unless  _she_  was there.

* * *

_Sometimes,_  Raiden wanted to  _tell_  Kara he loved her, with everything he  _had_ , all he  _was_ , everything he had  _been_ , whatever he was to  _become_. The words would dance  _gleefully_  on tongue. He would go to open mouth, let them _out..._

And they would  _vanish_ , feet sprinting off, into the distance,  _confusion_ , throb  _belligerence._

Hoping Goddess knew,  _look_ , outpouring of  _soul_  through orbs reflecting mood, _blue_  at peace,  _red_  divisive, Raiden looked upon  _celestial_  being, all whilst feeling he  _belonged_  in Netherrealm's _flames..._

 _She_  knew,  _Kara_  knew him, the  _him_  that lay beneath 'God'  _moniker_ , thunderer  _graciously_  indebted,  _humbled_  hugely.

* * *

Sometimes, Raiden would travel to The Heavens, go  _straight_  to his home, wishing for woman who  _accepted_  him, flawed _persona_  never mentioned, not  _once_ , reverence for him  _immense_  to be there,  _pottering_  about,  _messy_  braid,  _ruffled_  from mussing it up,  _worry_  the cause, frown  _lines_  on brow.

They would _lift_ , demeanour change immediate, Kara's face would light up, kettle already  _boiling_ , smile  _brightening_  God's day,  _regardless_  of what happened that day, that  _month_.

* * *

Kara  _relished_  the silence between them, for it spoke  _volumes_...

* * *

Sometimes, the darkness held discomfort, disquiet,  _anxiety_. You never quite knew _what_  lay in,  _beneath_  the shadows.

 _Sometimes_  wished to become  _always_ , both deities wishing for peace, tranquillity,  _normality_.

They were  _content_  with how things were.

They had little  _choice_  in the matter.  _Others_  controlled their lives, _dictated_  their  _actions._

Not _here_ , not in Raiden's  _safe_  place.

Not with  _Kara_  in his  _arms_ , hair  _splayed_  on his  _chest._

 _They,_  Heavenly Council, Earthrealm could  _wait._

The two held  _eternity_  tentatively in hands,  _their_  piece, meant  _only_  for them.

 _None_  would take away their  _sometimes..._


End file.
